Larry-Boy
Larry-Boy is the protector and hero of Bumblyburg. His real identity is Larry the Cucumber, but only his butler, Alfred (later called Archie) knows that. Larry-Boy can shoot super suction cups that are attached to his mask from a yellow cord. He can use them to hit enemies, swing from building to building, and to shoot at objects. So far, he has defeated the the Bad Apple, Curly, and Dr. Flurry. He tried to deafeat The "Fib" and Rumor Weed, but failed and the task was given to Junior to do the work. He got help from townspeople to defeat the Bad Apple, and got help from Junior against Dr. Flurry. Appearance Larry-Boy wears a purple mask with a mohawk-shaped plating on top. There are two yellow holes on each side of the mask, with the yellow cords that hold the red bathroom plungers. He has a yellow super suit with a white collar. He wears purple trousers with a black belt with LB on it, standing for Larry-Boy. He sometimes wears a purple cape. Acting *Himself in "Dave and the Giant Pickle" *Himself in "Larry-Boy! And the Fib from Outer Space!" *Himself in "VeggieTown Values" *Himself in "Larry-Boy And the Rumor Weed" *Himself in "Jonah Sing Along Song and More" *''Himself in "Jonah Outtakes"'' *Himself in "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler" *Himself in "Larry-Boy and the Bad Apple" *Himself in "The League of Incredible Vegetables" Voice Actor *Mike Nawrocki ?�Trivia *In "LarryBoy and the Bad Apple," '' his name is spelt LarryBoy instead of Larry-Boy. *In the first two Larry-Boy episodes, he didn't save anything, but Junior stopped the Fib and he and Laura stopped the Rumor Weed, but Larry-Boy stopped The Bad Apple and Dr. Flurry (also with Junior's help). *He is sometimes seen wearing a cape. *Larry-Boy is the first superhero in the series. *The company name of the record label he got his theme song from is called "''I'm a Cucumber Records". *After Big Idea spoofed Gilligan's Island and Star Trek, Phil Vischer thought obvious parody #3 would be BatMan. The original idea was that Bob would be the superhero under the name BatBob. Larry was going to be the sidekick with Larry-Boy except he was going to be goofy as always. *In The League of Incredible Vegetables he appeared to be slightly useless and a lot goofier than usual. *Larry-Boy's first appearance was in "Dave and the Giant Pickle" and was originally going to be his only appearance. There wasn't any plan for him to come back until great feedback came back after his appearance. *Even though he resembles Bat-Man, he resembled Spider-Man in the Bad Apple. *There used to be an official website about Larry-Boy when Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed first came out. It had drawings, coloring pages, a game, and a decoder to find a secret message. Gallery 95px-Larry-BoyFib.jpg Category:Characters Category:Cucumbers Category:Kids Category:Bob And Larry's Favorite Stories Category:Larry Boy & The Fib From Outer Space Category:Dave And The Giant Pickle Category:Larry-Boy And The Rumor Weed Category:Larry Boy & The Rumor Weed Category:LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Category:Jonah A VeggieTales Movie Category:Larry Boy And The Angry Eyebrows Category:Larry Boy Leggo My Ego Category:Larry Boy The Yodelnapper Category:Larry Boy The Good The Bad And The Eggly Category:The League Of Incredible Vegetables Category:Veggie Tales Theme Song Category:And Now It's Time For Silly Songs With Larry Category:Larry-Boy and the Nuttiest Nutcracker Category:The League Of Incredible Vegetables Return Category:Supper Hero Category:VeggieTales in the House Category:VeggieTales in the City